Prior art electronic games may use a board fitted with user interface means such as keyboards and electronic displays, in a fixed configuration.
One or more users can therefore play the game by activating the controls thereon and watching the corresponding display.
A disadvantage with such prior art games is their limited scope. After some time, the players may get bored with the game, as it loses its novelty. Moreover, the game program is fixed, thus limiting its performance.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a novel electronic card game overcoming the above detailed deficiencies.